Peppa de Guillerme
Peppa de Guillerme (c.1076 - May 17, 1129) was a medieval Peppish architect, building many of Peppatown's oldest castles, such as Windy Castle. She is also credited for building the Peppatown Mound. She was one of the wealthiest pigs of the early twelfth century, even marrying into nobility. Early life Peppa de Guillerme was born around 1076 to Henry and Audrey de Gwillerme in Yelltis. When she was born, her parents were already quite wealthy, owning many sizeable properties, such as mansions and manors, and castles. de Guillerme attended school from a young age, a thing which many people never did during that time. By the time she was aged ten, around the year 1086, she could speak fluent Latin, Very Old Peppish and Old French. She could also write in Viking Runes, Very Old Peppish, Old French and Old English. When her father died in 1099, she inherited Yelltis Castle. Time owning Yelltis Castle Peppa's time at Yelltis Castle was short. She was evicted in 1101, a year after she imposed the Great Army as the main army to rule Yelltis and two years after she inherited the castle. She was evicted by nobility, who were claiming many of the Peppish castles at that time. Also during 1103, her cousin Prḙpa de Guillermose, who was close to de Guillerme, was born. Time as an architect de Guillerme built her first castle, Peppatown Castle, sometime around 1103 (according to new evidence). Windy Castle was next, being built shortly after. She made extensions to Yelltis Castle during the early 1110s but she stopped when she was forced to stop in 1127 because she had married into Yelltis nobility in 1125. Life as a noble In 1125, Peppa de Guillerme married John of Yelltis, a famous nobleman known for originally working as a courtyard jester and then an actor. She had one child, George de Guillerme. She lived at Yelltis Castle for the rest of her life - she was not frowned upon for inheriting the castle in 1099 and being evicted shortly after. She continued to be an architect until she was forced to give up the job in 1127. She resorted to hunting in the Royal Forest of Yelltis as a hobby and for a living, until she died in 1129. Death de Guillerme was going hunting at the Royal Forest of Yelltis on May 17, 1129 when she was speared in the heart by one of her "friends", Richard. de Guillerme was rushed home and she was reportedly slipping in and out of consciousness and losing a lot of blood. When they had reached Yelltis Castle, de Guillerme's final residence, she had already died. She probably died somewhere near the border between Yelltis and Benetale. She was buried on May 23, 1129 and a special holiday, de Guillerme Day (May 17) was created to honour her. She was around 53 years old when she died. Interrogation of the suspects During the interrogation of May 18, 1129, there were three suspects, each with blood stained clothes: Richard, Sir Einstayn and Georgy Ankingson. Einstayn and Ankingson were ruled out on the subject that Richard was acting suspiciously on the day of the murder and he was carrying a bloodstained spear; the blood was presumed to be that of Peppa's. Escape and hiding of Richard Once the suspect was known, Robert fled to Peppatown and hid inside Peppatown Mound until 1130, when he was found out and taken back to Yelltis to be executed. Richard's last stand During November 1129 (exact date unknown), Robert and the residents of Peppatown Mound staged a last stand against the army of the late Peppa de Guillerme. According to a resident of Peppatown at that time, the last stand lasted for around nine to eleven days most. At the end of November 1129, Robert was captured and imprisoned at Yelltis Castle and he was told that he would die in January 1130. Execution of the murderer Overlooked by a crowd of around two hundred, Robert was executed at Yelltis Castle on January 2, 1030. It took two blows of the axe to kill him. He died childless and his wife remarried. Two days later, a remembrance feast was held, in memory of de Guillerme. Burial She was buried on May 23, 1129 inside a tomb that was a small cavern dug out of a cave - a large rock was placed over the entrance that took seven people to move. This was to make sure that her tomb could not be robbed of her ex-belongings. Raids of de Guillerme's tomb In 1203, a pair of skilled tomb raiders raided the tomb by digging a new hole into the tomb. They found the rotting bones of de Guillerme but the stench was so horrible that the tomb raiders were forced to leave. The tomb was raided and damaged in 1589 by invading rebels but most of the contents survived and were returned shortly after. The skeleton was snatched and most of it was returned but de Guillerme's left femur was never found. A replica femur was made in 2003 and it replaced the missing bone. The king at that time, Sassandria de Guillerme, thanked the archaeologists for repairing their national treasure. No had one entered the tomb since, until 1996, when a team of archaeologists studied the tomb and the remains of Peppa de Guillerme and her belongings. The king at that time, Sassandria de Guillerme (December 15, 1956 - April 29, 2005) kindly asked the archaeologists not to disturb the tomb and the archaeologists were able to study the tomb without destroying any of the contents within. Category:Dead Category:Famous Category:Fanon Characters Category:Peppa de Guillerme Category:Important